freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darkclaw1444/ArcheAge
"Hello there fellow Warriorcats. I am going to talk about this new epic game called ArcheAge. Now I wasn't the one that found this game first. I believe it was Derpy? Eh... anyways let me share to you what I think and know of ArcheAge." ~Legend MoonStar ( Sound track is here ---> ) About ArcheAge ArcheAge is a really popular MMO game made by Glyph. It is rated M. It is basiclly an adult FreeRealms, but with more violence, langauge, sex theme, acohol. ( I am 16 years old but I already play a lot of rated M games with this stuff in it so yeah. O_O ) Things to do ArcheAge On ArcheAge you can do what ever you feel like and roam around different places like how it was on FreeRealms. However, if you do wish to roam around be cautions. Battles When you roam around and first begin playing, you will find enemies that will have red names. When battling an enemie be careful it's not too high a level and get killed. When battling you will have skills and powers you can use against an enemies. Killing an enemie helps you get XP and level up, even sometimes if your lucky you can gain rewards. There is more to just killing those enemies. You can battle your own kind for dominance. There is also PvP so you can duel for fun with each other too. Sailing across the seas and destroying other ships is there as well. Conquer lands for your own territory. ( It goes on for ever with this list so me be done for this part ) Quests If your the type of person that loves exploring, gaining money, powers, XP, extra then what your looking for are quests. Quests are found all over this game. If you want to level up faster then doing a quest can give you more advantages. Completing some quest that are green are for your race only and will show video clips. Guilds, Parties, Friends, Family Battling and exploring is ok by yourself sometimes. But you don't have to do alone all the time. Creating parties, guilds, friends and family can help you out when needed. They will always be there for ya. Rides ( Yes ikr! Gotta have the rides. :D ) Congratulations you can get rides for free! Yes I said it for free! Rides can be found all over just like quests and the funny thing is that you need to do a quest to able to get your first ride. From Lions to bears to horses and deer, ArcheAge got them all. When you first gain level 8 - 10 you will get a special quest that gives you a free pet. Raise that pet and love it to become a mount for you to ride on. Rides can help you during battle and gain level too. It makes traveling much easyer doesn't it? Pets Calling all cats, dogs and other loving pets! Who wouldn't want to own a loving cat or wolf?.... um wolves are loving? Apperently so. Archeage has the best pets and critters around. They are just like rides but you can't ride them. Teach them tricks, battling, dressing up, extra. Make sure to care for them! Transportations ( Hey whats that in the sky? Is it a bird? a magic carpet? Nope it's an Airship! x3 ) There are ways to move faster around then rides too. Airships help you travel in the sky and same with gliders ( Well duh. o3o ). Cars, carriages, mine carts, extra travel on land across and through tunnels. Boats and ships travel in sea ( Why am I explaining this part? XD ). Careful not to reck it or be hit by pirates. Oh and there be portals and World portals too! Maps Got lost again? No worries, just look at your map to see where your at. Maps are very useful things. We still use them in todays real world. ( I am not explaining this cause don't want to spoil the exploring part ). Races Different chars and not the same old boring one? ( Lol. ) You can be what ever race you want and create it. You can go back to and edit it later and change things. Now what type of races are there? Well.... Nuians are humans Elves Firrans which are cats Harani which are like chinese humans ( Wow that totally didn't sound racist -.- Sorry if I offened anyone there! ) Firrans and Harani are allies but enemies with Nuians and Elves ( long story. ) Each of the fractions and races are put in a beginners training course. Don't worry you will see each other soon. There is an island that you can be neutral and not attack each other there called Mirage Island. Oh and one last thing which I think they should change... :/ You can't understand the enemies language and what they say but emotions. You can kill them and gain power too still even steal their coins which I think is actually cool. Store, Membership Somethings you have to buy to get it. :/ Memberships are one of them but are like the things on Freerealms. Events! ArcheAge staff are always on the run. Here there every where! Updates are coming up soon again and adding cool new stuff ( Omg! Can't wait! for that! ). They also have holiday events like back on FreeRealms. And this time every race is welcome and no enemies. Love those holidays! Hate not welcome! So come to ArcheAge and find out more fun things :D! Accounts on AA Derpyfr / Server playing on: Janudar ( European ) / Race: Firran / Sex: Female / Level: 24 Moonpaw / Server playing on: Aranzeb & Janudar ( Aranzeb my main one and it's English ) / Race: Firran and Nuian ( Mainly Firran ) / Sex: Female / Level: 16 ( Firran ) 10 ( Nuian ) Ryderlight / Server playing on: Aranzeb / Race: Nuian / Sex: Male / Level: 20 Crystal / Server playing on: Aranzeb / Race: Elf / Sex: Female / Level: 11 Akkia / Server playing on: Janudar / Race: Firran / Sex: Female / Level: 10 ( Will add more later or you can add them yourself ) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts